What Love Can Over Come
by Neko Airie
Summary: Kyouya and Tamaki have been betrothed for as long as they can remember, but Tamaki it terminally ill. How does this affect their lives and others around them. This is very AU, Im bad at summaries. Rating may go up
1. Prolouge

This is my new ouran high story.

Beta read by the best – 2bethz2 check out here stories please

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters below and make no profit from this story.

Prologue

Haruhi looked at Kyouya he was pacing slowly from one side of the clubroom to the other. She felt sorry for him; the whole of the school knew the story behind his cold attitude. Kyouya was in love and formally engaged to the chairman's son Tamaki but the problem was that Tamaki was terminally ill, he was really susceptible to illness and he was often bedridden but on the occasion that he did in fact come to school, he was in special lessons and had a shorter day but still managed to stay top of the class. Today was one of the days when Tamaki came to school and Kyouya was extremely nervous.

Suddenly the courtyard erupted in the sound of swooning women and three cars pulling up. Kyouya rushed out of the room down to the yard as the door to Tamaki's limo opened with a whoosh. The chauffeur held out a hand and a pale white hand extended from the car it was delicate and shaking slightly as he exited the car. This would be the first time that Haruhi had seen the prodigal son of the chairman and she could see what all the hype was all about. He was beautiful, his long sliver blond hair was tired loosely back from his alabaster skinned face and one violet and one crystal blue eyes glittered in the mid morning sun. He wasn't wearing the normal uniform he was dressed in warm clothes and had a large jumper on that Haruhi guessed would cost more than her entire uniform. He rose to his full 6ft height and looked around. Kyouya rushed up to him and took his hand.

"Tama are you sure you should be in today they said that you had a relapse a few days ago and wouldn't let me see you" Tamaki looked a Kyouya panicked face.

"You know that I have to come to school eventually do I feel good today so I thought that I would come to school" Kyouya held out his arm for Tamaki to take he did. They began to walk slowly towards he school entrance Kyouya looked happy although worried.

Kyouya pov

I felt the light tremor of Tamaki's hand as he lay it cross my own. He looks more pale than normal but at least he was lucid and not out of his head like he was when he took some of his more powerful medication. I wanted to get him to the Third Music room before the rest of the school heard that Tamaki was in. I looked to him and smiled inwardly, his face was raised as he surveyed the school like he hadn't seen it before , with his slightly goofy smile and bright eyes. He seemed to be in his own little world, well he always was to some extent but sometimes it was far better to leave him there than force him back to this reality of illness and pain

"Tama are you okay?" I questioned lightly when he stopped. He turned to me, cocking his head to the side his hair falling in graceful strands of sunlight and smiled widely at me with the glitter of happiness in his eyes.

"Of course Kyo-chan, Im here with you I couldn't be happier" The light lilting tones lightened my worries immediately and I felt my heart soar. I affirmed then what I had known all along. No matter what I loved this Boy.


	2. Chapter 1 The News

Chapter 1

The pair sat in the second lesson of the school day listening intently to the teacher as she explained the complexities of understanding the corporate world. Kyouya didn't really understand why Tamaki was in the class, as he would never truly take control of the Souho Group, not when they married. But Tamaki had insisted with the reason that if he learnt all of the content then at least he would be able to lift some of the burden off of Kyouya's shoulders when the time came that they would take control.

Kyouya had not expected this answer and thought that Tamaki was just being his normal stubborn self, however the reasoning softened Kyouya into allowing Tamaki to take the lesson without a fight, he knew how much this meant to the boy and would not stand in the way of his ambition.

"Mr Ootori please explain to the class the importance of cross company expansion and the incorporation of media communication through a PR department with advantages and disadvantages." He stood and began to present his answer he was confident and self assured that he knew the correct answer and in far more depth than the rest of the class with maybe the small exception of Tamaki.

"Cross company expansion is detrimental to the continued prosperity of a growing corporation as it will allow the CEO to create alliances and trading mergers between its self and a more influential..." He trailed off as a messenger boy entered the class room and handed the teacher a slip of crisp white paper. She read it slowly and appeared to go over it a few times before looking back up to the class and dismissing the messenger.

"Mr Ootori with you please escort Mr Souho to the Chairman's office, Mr Souho's presence has been requested and I am asked to give you the news that your Grandmother has been rushed unexpectedly to the hospital." She finished watching Tamaki for his reaction she dearly hoped that he would react calmly and did not pass out in her classroom. Tamaki stood quickly and swayed dangerously before stumbling toward the doors of the class. Kyouya chose that moment to unfreeze and rushed after him to steady him.

Kyouya PoV

I followed Tamaki into the hall dashing to steady the panicking blonde as he slumped against the wall, his breathing was ragged and uneven coming in short sharp pants. He was close to hyperventilating. I needed to calm him down. I took his face in my hands and looked into the wild eyes. I lowered us to the floor, if he did hyperventilate or pass out at least he was already on the floor and less likely to cause himself injury.

"Tama...Tamaki...Concentrate on your breathing. In and out nice and slowly. Come on Tama breath slowly.' I felt the heaving shoulder level out and the short pants turn in to shaky but deep breaths.

"We don't know what's going on, It could be nothing at all, lets get to the Chairman's office first so that he can explain before you do yourself some damage" He admonished lightly before standing and pulling the blonde to his feet.

End pov

Tamaki smiled and nodded before letting Kyouya wrap his arm round his waist and they began walking towards the Chairman's office. His fathers secretary was outside looking as officious as usual.

"Master Tamaki, Master Ootori, please go straight in" She stood from her desk and opened the door with a fluid grace.

They both entered, Tamaki worried and panic rising to just before the surface. Kyouya prepared for the worst, in both news and reactions from Tamaki. The large window that was behind the desk let in the sunlight so that Tamakis' father was a mere silhouette.

"Tamaki, my son please sit down, you also Mr Ootori" Kyouya nodded and helped Tamaki sit before taking the opposite chair. The chair man paused before taking a deep breath.

"My son, your grandmother collapsed earlier, the doctors have diagnosed her with a brain tumor, she has brain cancer. It is to advanced for them to do anything other than make her comfortable and ease her… her passing."


	3. Chapter 2 Seeing Angels

Hi everyone Im back from the dead, just found out my A level out of school work ours 20 hours. Chapters of this and other fiction wont be happening all that fast.

Everything in the room paused for a split second before it sunk into Tamaki what his father had just said, a shaky and pale hand rose to his mouth. Inhaling a shaky breath he asked  
"How long?" The tone almost begged for the Chairman to not answer, but he had to. He looked to Kyouya first for permission almost.  
"A matter of days son, they don't think that she will wake up before then. She isn't in any pain son I promise. The doctors are some of your father's best Kyouya and I am inclined to believe them. Son... Tamaki would you like to go home?" Tamaki shook his head he was in a daze. The word wound round his head.  
"No pain, good. She doesn't deserve that. I think I would like to be alone for now." He stood and and walked quickly out. Kyouya didn't follow, he felt that when Tamaki had said alone he meant totally alone, this wasn't a time when alone included him.

The chairman slouched into his chair.  
"This is going to put Tamaki back months he was doing so well with being positive about life and living with his weakened body and now this. Kyouya you won't leave him will you? You will stick by him, I have a feeling there is a storm coming in more ways than one"

Tamaki collapsed in a haphazard heap on the biggest of the sofas in the 3rd music room. Hot tears poured down his face. Sure she had never really accepted Tamaki into the family properly and had always been a bit cold to him but that didn't mean that he didn't love her. After a while he began to fall asleep slowly passing into a deep sleep.

The bell rang for the end of lessons for the day, Haruhi stood packing her stuff away and heading for the door when she heard her name being called. Turning she saw Hikaru and Karou yelling to her.  
"You start getting the room ready we need to go see Mori and Honey about the next few weeks as they leave to go on holiday today." Haruhi nodded and made he way to the club room her class room was the closest to the third music room.

She pulled out her set of keys and went to open the room but it was unlocked, that was odd she thought but went in all the same maybe Kyouya had left his lesson early. Opening the door she was suprised to see no one there. She advanced to the the room, looking carefully to see if anything was missing when she heard something shift close to her. Looking around startled she noticed the end of a black dress shoe poking over the edge of the largest sofa. Walking slowly over she peaked round the corner of the sofa and had to stifle a gasp. Tamaki Souho was asleep on the sofa, arms akimbo with his head to the side, the hair band that had restrained the gossamer strands had given way. The strands cascaded over edge of the sofa and pale plump lips parted in breathing. She could see the reminance of the tear tracks on his cheeks.  
"He's been crying" she breathed lightly before he shifted again, a pained light was coming over his face, still wet eyelashes flikered against his cheeks and he coughed breathaly, she was compleatly enamored by the beauty of the fallen angel.  
She then inspected closer she notieced beads of sweat collecting on his forhead and the fact his breathing was lauboured.  
Suddenly the door of the third music room door opened banging loudly against the door and Honey and Mori came in, Honey yelling about cake, followed by the Twins chatting loudly. She jumped and quickly shushed them.  
"Shuuushh" she waved down, Hikaru and Karou looked confused and hurried over and looked at the sofa, both ran back and locked the door.  
"Mori call Kyouya tell him, the Lord is here and that he's running a fever." Mori pulled out his phone and began the phone call.

Kyouya was searching franticaly for Tamaki he had been asked by the chair man to go back to lessons after the meeting but now he couldn't find him anywhere, his phone rang. Yanking it from his pocket, nearly crushing the answer button.  
"Yes!" He answered through clenched teeth.  
"Tamaki is in the third music room he doesn't look too good." Kyouya hung up and began to run through the corridors, barging passed the gaggle of girls at the doors of the the third music room, he pounded on the doors.  
"It's Kyouya! Let me in"

Karou opened the door and was nearly punched in the face by one of Kyouya's pounding fists, ducking just in time he was nearly trodden on by Kyouya.  
Forcing the doors closed keeping the gaggle of girls out. Kyouya ignored all the rest of the people, only focused on Tamaki. He gently shook Tamaki awake and waited for him to come to properly.  
"Where am I?" He asked, blinking blearily.  
"Third music room, Tama. "You feeling okay?"  
Tamaki nodded and stood, shaking his head.  
"No worse than usual. My pain meds where are they? My chest hurts" Kyouya walked over to one of the cuboards and pulled out a brown bottle, handed it to Tamaki and waited with a glass of water. Haruhi wondered where it had come from but after spending so much time with the host club these things were become quite normal.  
" Do you want to go home?" Once again he shook his head.  
"Let the girls in, I want to feel normal for once." Kyouya could understand this need, and so the doors opened and Kyouya endevoured to make the rest of the day as normal as possible for Tamaki.


	4. Chapter 3 Normal

Hi guys this chapter is a bit intense, and a tad dark. I dedicate this chapter to gemmy11 who helped me a lot with this chapter with her wonderful ideas.

Kyouya could appreciate the need to feel normal, but Tamaki would never be normal. He knew this in his heart and could barely stand to know it and would never bring the fact to the forefront of Tamaki's mind. He watched from a distance as Tamaki entertained the girls, they looked ecstatic with his company and Tamaki looked happy in turn. Kyouya could be satisfied with that small thing if Tamaki was happy.

He didn't notice Haruhi walking up beside him and standing near to him with a small knowing smile on her face.

"You really love him don't you. It hurts you to see him in pain." She whispered, Kyouya let his mask slip back into place.

"Pardon?" But he knew that she already had seen his true face, his face of love and care for the boy and man he loved.

"Kyouya you can hide it from me. You love him and he is your whole being." She then walked off back to her girls and sat down. Kyouya looked after her and raised and eyebrow.

"You are far to dangerouse Haruhi Fujioka" he muttered under his breath before putting his mind back to the figures and facts in his little black book, ocassionaly looking over the top to see Tamaki, he seemed for once in his misfortune life Normal.

"Maybe, He could do it."

Tamaki watched as the girls began to flood in, crowding him. He felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, as all the yellow silk and patterned lace pressed in close beside him. Attempting to take a deep breath he smiled. 'I will be normal' He repeated the phrase like a mantra in his head and lead a select few to an ornate sofa. Sitting down he waited for the flow of questions to ebbe so he could begin serving the girls with pretty phrases and loving gestures, he settled into it easily. It was like riding a bike, you never forget. He relaxed back into the sofa and smiled gracefully, Praising the girls and being his flamboyant princely self. Many would say it was his usual self. It wasn't it was a front like most at the host club they hid behind these masks of host types and pleased others while something deep inside their hearts festered and grew eating away until all that's left it the mask. All that's holding them together it the mask.

He felt ill, the world was tipping slightly and falling in and out of foucus, his normality shattered again. He hated it, why? Why when he was just feeling like anyother person in the room did his body have to do this to him? Is that what his grandmother had felt; the world closing in and normality slipping into the distance as the doctors and nurses told her? Did she even know? Then a thought came to him. It would be him eventually that was led in a hospital bed and Kyouya the one being told that they were making him comfortable. Saying that he was dying. The word felt heavy in his mind it weighed down his body. Dying. That led to being Dead didn't it? Death? Was he scared of death?

He Shook his head violently, he wasn't to be thinking like that, he would live with what he had and the time he had and he would relish it. He became aware that the girls were looking at him expectantly and slightly confused, pausing before deciding his response. Swallowing and pushing away the mounting nausea he said.

"I'm sorry Princess I was so overwhelmed by your beauty that I was unaware of anything else." They swooned infornt of him. 'Shallow' He though roughly before continuing to pay attention to the sickly sweet girls fawning over him.

The club ran on and on in Tamaki's mind, he'd come to feel normal but had only ended up feeling worse. A headache pounded behind his eyes and in his temples as the squealing and horrid mix of perfume assaulted his senses. He felt dazed and light headed everything he could see had a far away quality, like he was stood on an island and viewing the whole thing through a grainy tv with lost of static, he shook his head again to try to clear it. Nothing.

Kyouya, who had begun to keep a closer eye on Tamaki after the zoning out incident noticed the shake of his head and walked over concerned that Tamaki was feeling ill. Placing a hand on Tamaki's shoulder he was even more worried to feel the flinch of his love at the touch. Bending forward he whispered into Tamaki's ear.

"Are you okay? Tama" He said this as quietly as possible, he knew that if Tamaki had one of his migraines then anything above a whisper would grate against his brain with excruciating consequences. He looked into the mismatched eyes and moved to ponytail to the side and place a discreet to fingers against Tamaki's pulse point, he wasn't in a good enough position and found it near impossible to get the reading. He saw Tamaki pause then answer.

"Yes fine. Thank you Kyouya." Kyouya sighed, he couldn't be feeling that bad if he could take that tone with his love. He walked back to the pillar he was leaning against and resolved to keep a closer eye on Tamaki now. There was only and hour and a half till the end then he would get the truth out of him and get him home.

Tamaki took a mental deep breath and tried to ignore the pounding and then the sudden stabbing pain that was brought on by Kyouya light whisper, then those fingers on his skin. They burnt; like needles and thousand needles in that touch. He looked at his watch and concentrated enough to get the hand to focus. One and a Half house left he could last that couldn't he. Yeah he lasted worse he knew he had. He knew that Kyouya would be watching him now, like the proverbial hawk.

**One hour to go.**

He could give up, he knew he could but he was stubborn. He was going to do this. His stomach felt like a stormy sea, tossing this way and that. The headache was now and migraine of gigantic proportions with a side helping on sensitivity to light sound and touch. He surprised the urge to heave and be sick, he wasn't that bad off. He would finish this club meeting. He would be normal.

**Half an Hour left.**

'Come on Tamaki you are normal. Breathe yes like that in and out. Hang on I can barely get any air in.' Tamaki struggled to breath normally, his lungs and chest constricting painfully. He tried to concentrate on the action of getting air to his deprived lung. 'In through your nose and out through your mouth. That's it Tamaki' breathing became slightly easier. He was not going to give up.

Kyouya took one last look over his book and before walking towards the table and beginning to usher people out of the clubroom and collecting pay and selling merchandise like he did at the same time at the end of every meeting. He started a bit early today, as he wanted to give Tamaki a quiet five minuets before they began to move and go home.

Over, it was over the last of the girls left and the large doors slammed shut. The sound rang loud through Tamaki's head making his world spin that little bit faster. The rest of the club had their backs to Tamaki as he tried to stand.

The world tipped dangerously and his chest seized, he felt his heart start to beat rapidly and with no real rhythm, his stomach lurched and water rushed in his ears. His senses became a solid wall of pain he tried to call out for Kyouya but everything came to a sudden stop, he felt nothing, heard nothing, just pain.

Cliffy please don't hate me. There we go. It is unbetaed sorry. I will get that sorted a soon a possible but real life is not that fair sometimes. Anyway please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4 Field Surgery

Hi again, Thank you to gemmy11 again for the continued support.

I sent the ladies away lining up with the rest of the club fixing a pleasant smile on my face. I wish they would all just hurry up and leave. They always hung around with the hope of a little extra, they didn't seem to care that they were imposing on personal time of the hosts.

The door finally slammed shut as the last one left in a flurry of yellow and white, Kyouya sighed and turned about to head for Tamaki's sofa. He was determined to get Tamaki to tell him how he was really feeling.

It didn't register at first, Tamaki was on the floor, barely breathing, white as a sheet. Oh. Oh! Tamaki was on the floor.

"Tamaki!" He flung his phone and black book to the side and sprinted to his fallen love. Pulling him into his lap by his shoulders, shaking him as gently as he could. Checking for any sort of cognitive recognition.

"Tamaki" He tried again. Nothing. Hikaru and Karou were hugging each other, Mori and Honey had dashed off to get help and Haruhi was on the phone calling an ambulance Kyouya guessed. Haruhi hung up and slid her phone back into her pocket.

"They said twenty minuets minimum, two of the main hospitals have been closed due to energy failure. They did say it could be up to a hours wait." _'Shit' _Kyouya though 'He won't last that long, bastards I'm going to ruin them.' He knew that he was going to have to do a version of field medicine.

He checked for a pulse and felt the erratic and painful against his fingers, and then it stopped. Just stopped.

"No, No. Tamaki" He began to do chest compressions, planting his hands on Tamaki's sternum and pressing hard.

1,2,3,4,5 again 1,2,3,4,5 again CPR, 1,2,3,4,5 he repeated until he felt the fluttering of Tamaki's weak pulse below his fingers, Heaving great sighs raised his head and turned to get a decent view of Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I know this is scary, But I'm going to need your help. In the cake cupboard there is a box with Tamaki's name on it bring it out here, Please." She nodded and ran in to the cupboard.

I watched as she ran away to the cupboard, disappearing for about a minuet and then returning with box. She clutched the box as she ran back to the pair on the floor and placed the box reverently next to me.

He opened it and began to rummage through it, pulling on a pair of surgical gloves and directed the twins and Haruhi to do the same. He continued to look through moving different items of medical equipment out of the way until found what he was looking for, the Laryngoscope Handel and selection of blades. Screwing in a large Macintosh blade he looked to Haruhi. She looked terrified, he knew he needed help to do this but if she was to scared she could end up hurting Tamaki.

"Haruhi, If you are to scared it is okay, I will have the twins help me." He knew that neither the twins or Haruhi were to good a choice but in the absence of Mori or a medical team they would have to do. She stepped forward taking a deep breath and steeling herself.

"No I can do it. What do you need me to do?" She knelt on the opposite side to Kyouya and waited for orders.

"Hikaru, Karou over here, I'm going to need you to hand me the equipment. Hurry" They jogged over and rolled up their sleeves.

"Haruhi hold his head and open his mouth I'm going to intubate him and help him breathe. I think I may have have broken one of his ribs doing compressions." He ripped open Tamaki's shirt and felt around to find where the fractures were. He then began the intubating process.

"He might thrash so hold him tight." He places the flat of the curved blade against Tamaki's tongue and slide it back into his throat, compressing his tongue. Kyouya checked the airway.

"I need the ETT." There was silence the twins looked lost "The breathing tube, the blue tubing with the smaller tube attached" He held out a gloved hand and felt as the tube was put in it. He shook it out and placed the cut off of the ETT against the blade and slide it down Tamaki's trachea, he jerked slightly but otherwise was none the wiser. He removed the blade and handle and attached the air bag. He then realsided that he was shaking, his hands quivered and shook. He couldn't attach the bag. Haruhi could see what he was trying to do and took the air bag off of him attaching it and waiting.

"What compression speed?" She asked waiting until Kyouya managed to pull himself together slightly, she and the twins had managed to have there freak out before and she was now perfectly calm only concentrating on keeping Tamaki breathing and heart beating.

"Three seconds both ways." He said barely audible, she began the compression. 1…2…3…

Kyouya began to rummage in the box again fumbling with his shaking hands. Karou bent forward placing a hand on Kyouyas shoulder. He stopped and looked up at the twins, he was white as a sheet.

"Kyouya, stop you are getting far to panicked. Tell me what he needs let us help." Kyouya nodded Tamaki was far to important to risk just because his hands were shaking and he was panicking.

" He needs to have his pain meds and heart medication. The heart medication is in a small clear vile with a red rubber circle on the top" waiting till they had found it "take a hypodermic needle and use 100cc of that" he waited again." There is a second vile with a blue and red top" they were quicker finding it this time. "Mix what is already in the vile with what is in the needle" he watched as Hikaru pierced the full needle into the second vile and depress the plunger. "Shake the vial then take 200cc straight into his jugular vein." He pointed to the spot on Tamaki's neck and Hikaru depressed the plunger. He placed the used hypodermic in a bio bag and looked to Kyouya.

At that moment Mori and Honey came back into the room alone, Kyouya looked questioningly at Honey.

"No one is here at the moment, half the teachers went home at the end of the day and the others have left at the end of club activities twenty minuets ago. His father wasn't in his office either I don't know where he is." Kyouya nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Karou.

"Kyouya his pain medication." Mori strode forward and pulled on his own gloves and began to pull out needles and vials administering and checking vitals.

"Thank you Mori" Once Tamaki was stable and Haruhi, Hikaru and Karou were rotating on the breathing bag.

Mori pulled Kyouya to his feet and ushered him the sofa behind where Tamaki was laying. The usually luxurious sofa felt as hard as stone and rough as gravel. Mori placed a glass of warm sugared water into his hands.

"Kyouya I need you to drink this. You are going into shock." Kyouya nodded, he shouldn't be going to pieces but he was coming down off of the adrenalin rush. Mori helped Kyouya drink and placed the glass on the table.

"He's stable now and we can keep him that way until the paramedics get there, He will be okay Kyouya" It appeared that Mori was fulfilling his years speaking quota in this time of crisis not that Kyouya cared, in his opinion (if you asked on a normal day) Mori was far more intelligent that people tended to give him credit for because he didn't speak that often.

The room lapsed into silence, with the exception of the occasional sound of the breathing bag being compressed and re-inflated. Mori checked on Tamaki's vitals and then administered some other drug out of the box. To Haruhi they seemed to wait an age before the Paramedics finally arrived.

The doors of the third music room, opened and a team of paramedics rushed in. The green uniforms glaringly florescent in the pastel room. A pair began working on Tamaki and another paramedic prepared the stretcher.

"Ready over here." She called, they lifted Tamaki on and began to wheel him away, the female paramedic noticed Kyouya on the sofa. She walked over, recognizing him as the son of her hospitals main sponsor she began to work on him.

"Mr Ootori, Sir I would like you to come with me you need medical attention. You are bordering on shock." He nodded he wasn't clear on anything but going with her allowed him to go with Tamaki. She helped him to stand and walk out to the ambulance.

"Mr Ootori, Everything is going to be okay."


End file.
